


懲罰之後

by always_maybe



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_maybe/pseuds/always_maybe
Summary: 表面上是個岩本さん看完　それスノJK女裝懲罰後衍生的小故事，實際上是因為雷隊友的Team kill跟自己作死造成的結果。入所日快樂💜💛
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC  
> *女裝  
> *垃圾文筆  
> *要素過多  
> *惡趣味的作者
> 
> 這是一篇作者想看到怎樣的深澤辰哉的文。  
> 求神有一天能讓我看到他害羞得要快要哭出來的場景  
> 
> 
> 把我搞CP的所有熱情都獻給了iwfk。  
> 作為賀文來說我也太過份w。

「不穿。」

「穿一下嘛。又不是沒有穿過。」

「你知道自己在說甚麼嗎？再說了，那又不是我可以選擇的。」

「穿嘛。就試一次給我看看好嗎？」

「不要！說了不穿就是不穿，你到底聽不聽得懂人說話？」

放棄爭持的男人，二話不說就把眼前矮了他半個頭的人抱起來，一手環住腰，一手托著大腿。

突然被抱的男子嚇得整個人圈住身前男人的脖子、掙扎著並拍打他的後背。  
然而雙方的實力懸殊，加上了體型差別，抱起他的男人依舊絲毫不動。

「照、你在幹甚麼？！」面對突如其來的圈抱，男子不知所措地拔高聲調。「快把我放下來！」

「既然ふっか說不穿了，就等我自己動手替ふっか穿吧。」

岩本照推開房間的門，映入兩人眼簾的是床上一套衣服——  
女性的水手服，配著深藍色領帶的白色上衣，同色系的百褶裙，以及一整套黑色女性內衣。

被放到床上的深澤腦海先被男友的說話驚得不能思考，床上那套女性衣物令他瞬間聯想到出軌疑雲。直到上衣被人脫去的時候，才意識到一切都是早有預謀的。

雙腿被壓住，雙手被人一手擒住，動彈不能的深澤辰哉無法阻止岩本的手在白皙的身軀遊走，卻偏偏避開了敏感的地方。若即若離的力道使深澤辰哉更在意，皮膚較薄的地方開始泛紅。

「要穿就快點穿，不要按著我在瞎摸。」  
想著只要滿足對方穿水手服的要求，就能逃過更大的損失，深澤說出了令自己事後極度後悔的話。

對方展開了笑容，壓低半分的氣音遊離在他耳膜外，帶著危險又煽情的氣息：

「這可是你說的哦。」

－

「はいはい，穿了就可以吧。」當深澤拾起襯衣準備穿上時，岩本抓住了他的手。

「我說了，」岩本照笑眯眯的。「是我替ふっか穿哦。」

看到這個笑容，深澤心感不妙。他頓時希望明天還能好好出現於樂屋。

「ふっか是打算真空穿襯衣嗎？嗯？」  
岩本說完，手指還挑弄了一下深澤胸前的突點。「胸前都要被別人看到了。」

「嗯……不要亂碰！白、白色衣服下穿黑色內衣才是有問題吧？我又不是女的，怕甚麼。」  
（*然而他深知自己只是嘴上逞強。畢竟膝蓋到腿根的部份都有點發抖了。）

「在水手服下透出來的內衣，不是ふっか一直以來的幻想嗎？而且，黑色才能把ふっか顯得更白。」

岩本邊說邊把黑色蕾絲的胸罩往深澤身上套。以深澤胸部的大小，自然用不上有鋼線的款式，何況那不是一般的胸罩。  
剛剛在床上沒看清，那胸罩的罩杯部分原來只是一層薄紗，舖上去後胸前的景色一覽無遺，純情亦色情。

深澤沉醉於遺留下來的收藏被人發現了的驚恐，直至那人藉裝穿戴，寬厚掌心不斷隔著布料揉弄胸前，兩顆軟豆被粗糙的紗質纖維刺激得變硬發漲，不自覺地發出呻吟。

「啊、呃、這……不是、嗯穿了……都、都會看得到嗎？」  
答應了岩本而無法抗拒的深澤，兩手只能抓著床單留下一道道折痕。

扣好胸罩的前扣，再套上了白色襯衣，時間好像回到那年少年動心的時期。岩本沒說些甚麼，手上的動作也沒有停下來。一下子把身下人那條名牌運動褲子脫了、並丟到地上。發現了深澤貼身內褲的凸起已經挺立，手指描繪著其形狀，被拿捏著弱點的深澤早因為刺激和羞恥而滿臉通紅，雙手遮著臉不敢面對來自岩本的視線。

「ふっか只是因為穿了女裝就這麼興奮了。」

還未替深澤穿上裙子的岩本用手指挑起了那條沒有任何遮掩作用的內褲：

「把內褲脫了，換這條給我看。」


	2. Chapter 2

自知逃不掉的深澤只能服從岩本的要求，想著先穿起裙子便能遮擋著換內褲的光景。手指還未碰到百褶裙，富彈性的翹臀便被人大力地打了一下，「啪」的一聲嚇得深澤渾身一震，那手掌還意猶未盡地揉捏了他的臀瓣。

「先換內褲，ふっか不是想著穿著裙子就看不到了吧？不穿內褲可以，但你挺立的那根可是會把裙子都撐了起來。裙子的長度可剛剛蓋過你的屁股哦。」

那人看似貼心的話語只是更令深澤感覺羞恥，小把戲被人看穿了，甚麼都還未做，下身卻挺立起來，揭示著自己也因此而興奮了，小心思和身體都被人看得一清二楚。

「換就換，又不是沒有被看過。」

強充著臉子裝作鎮定的深澤，快速地把內褲脫下，沒料到沒有了束縛的肉棒因此動彈了一下。

因興奮而分泌的前液早已從小孔流出，方才的動作剛好把液體濺到了坐在床前的岩本腿上，深色的小點在淺灰色的褲子上更顯分明。

深澤看著不動聲色的岩本維持著笑意，只好繼續手上的動作，把那條蕾絲內褲準備往下身套，拿起上手都能從中看到後方的事物。

想著快點穿完再套裙子就能逃離懲罰遊戲的深澤，忽略了那條內褲本就只剛剛好合身。穿起來那橡皮勒住了盤骨的位置，更為刺激那露出頭來的充血的部位。

『やばい，這樣的畫面我還能忍耐多久？』

看著眼前人因羞恥早已整身通紅，汗水早弄濕了髮根遍佈於頸線沿下，白色的襯衣也因此變得更貼身，衣下的胴體若隱若現。

與白皙的皮膚相襯的黑色女性內褲露出的性器，學生服極度違和的背德感。岩本吞咽了一下強裝著無動於衷。

他深知身下鬆身的運動褲下不能看到的是，他已經硬了。

為了遮著那挺立的部位，深澤瞬間拿起裙子套上。終於穿好了一整套制服， 『真的不知道有甚麼好看，又沒有化妝和戴上假髮，更不見得就算有那些會很好看。』

聯想起在換臉軟件裡被女性化的自己，心裡吐槽岩本到底是甚麼品味，但這樣的質疑，同時也連帶著眨低了自己。

「玩夠了沒有，照？」攤倒在床上的深澤質問岩本，看他相當平靜的樣子，心想自己的女裝play真的倒胃口嗎？不服輸的心態令深澤開始想要作死了。

在床上坐直起身，深澤一隻腳主動往岩本的下身撩撥，發現那人一早就硬了。

「えー，岩本さん原來一早硬了，忍耐了那麼久，這樣好嗎？」

腳上的動作沒有停下來，直至岩本一手捉住了亂動的腳掌。

從岩本的角度來看，為了支撐腳掌往岩本身上抬的動作，深澤兩手往後撐，胸前的布料更為繃緊，透出那黑色的胸罩和兩點突起。

一隻腳往上放，使本來就遮不任甚麼的裙子完全失去功用，裙下風光曝露無遺。然而那人完全沒有自覺，長期不見光更白得發亮的大腿根部顯得被黑色蕾絲束著的挺立性器更為色情。

揉捏著腳掌的手離開了，手指沿腿慢慢往上掃，直到在性器前停下來。同時，岩本俯向深澤，直至深澤以為他要吻下來的距離停下來。

看著眼前人以為會接吻而閉起眼睛並嘴巴微微嘟了起來，岩本臉上掛起了微笑：

「ふっか還欠了一對黑色絲襪才能把幻想完成哦。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後續隨緣掉落


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊OOC  
> ＊過激言論

深澤對岩本的羞恥play開始有點疲累，要是再不入正題，還是自己到浴室動手後洗洗睡。

「要是不做，我就去洗澡了。」完全沒理會岩本遞過來的絲襪，深澤徑自下了床到旁邊的衣櫃找睡衣。要不是太過熟悉深澤為人，岩本真的會以為這是欲擒故縱的勾引。深澤完全沒為意自己仍穿著短得過份的百褶裙，正跪在地上往衣櫃抽屜裡頭找著褲子，隨著動作裙擺飄蕩，即使是俯視的角度也能看到那一小截的黑色蕾絲，和透明的液體順著大腿滑落。

「啊—」岩本揪著深澤的手攬著他的腰，把他翻到床上，深澤因突如其來的動作驚得喊了一聲。岩本整個人壓在他身上，把頭埋在深澤的頸窩，舔弄著他敏感的後頸。

「ふっか真的不知道自己做錯了甚麼嗎？」低沉而帶磁性聲音伴著氣音於深澤耳邊響起，使他酥麻得渾身一軟，耳後至頸側的白晢膚色泛起紅潮。岩本從床頭櫃的暗櫃中抽出一盒光碟，封面的人穿著跟深澤現在一模一樣的打扮，唯一不同的是深澤還算衣裝整齊，封面人則袒胸露乳還穿著黑色絲襪。

『なべ，我真的要被你害死了。』深澤看到那光碟就想起了前陣子，渡辺說給他生日禮物，那光碟就夾雜在衣服裡，不知道是生日禮物的一部分還是誤放了在一起，深澤也沒想那麼多，就跟那紙袋放到一處。最近工作太忙，回家基本上除了必要的打掃整理，完全不會理會別的雜項，要不是岩本拿了出來，深澤早就忘了這東西還在家裡。

「那不是、我的，是、翔、太送的。」深澤沒被抓著的手推卻著在他胸前埋頭苦幹的男人，岩本用舌尖隔著布料挑逗著那突起，不時啃咬吸啜。糙粗的薄紗磨得深澤乳頭紅腫脹大，在打濕的白色襯衣透露出來。岩本的另一隻手也沒閒著，探進內褲開始套弄深澤早已挺立的性器，掃過囊袋，刷過龜頭上的小孔。本來就已經濕了的內褲黏著兩者的皮膚，隨岩本的動作，沒彈性又緊繃的布料磨得深澤臀間紅了一遍，手圈著的上下抽插發出淫褻的水聲。快感刺激得深澤雙腳用力於床上推踢並夾緊了岩本跪著的腿，腰部自然的隨著快感而搖動。

「原來是這樣啊？ 還以爲ふっか是想著操女人有多舒服，還能揉著一手也包不住的胸部呢。」這樣說著的岩本把手探進襯衣，衣擺因而拉起露出腰間的肌膚。

「才、嗯、哼、不是、那樣的，都說了是、なべ、硬、塞給我。」帶著厚重繭子的雙手伸到胸罩內把深澤胸前的軟肉往中間推，可惜胸前只有薄薄一層肌肉，就像個剛發育的女孩。捏搓著挺起的紅蕊，打圈的摸著乳暈。逗得深澤舒服得從口中洩出幾道呻吟，有氣無力辯解著，為了忍著呻吟咬著自己的食指關節並把手臂擋著羞紅得發熱的臉。

岩本拿過被掉在一旁的絲襪往深澤腿上套，比刺激得快要射的深澤想要套弄自己的性器。還未上手，就被一下拉到岩本的檔部，隔著布料都感受得到的硬度和熱熾。「ふっか該先照顧這裡。」岩本褪下了褲子和內褲，沒了束縛的巨物抖動了一下，深澤愣了一下卻還是服從的開始了作業，白蔥玉指襯著紫紅色的性器，帶著一種聖潔被人沾污的背德感。岩本折騰了一番終於把絲襪套到渾身酥軟的深澤的腿上，到了下身的時候，帶橡皮圈的絲襪褲頭單單從莖身輕刷過頭部就使深澤射了。白濁從黑色的纖維中滲出特別明顯。

「哼。」聲音不是來自深澤而是岩本，因為剛高潮帶來的快感使人突然用力握緊岩本的性器。岩本把人抱進懷裡，一手仍挑弄著深澤被玩得脹紅的乳首。「ふっか不是說喜歡cosplay嗎？翔太會送這樣的東西也是你的錯吧。」說罷，岩本邊親著懷裡早因羞恥而渾身發紅的深澤耳朵，輕輕拉扯著耳釘，深澤又痛又麻，眼眶滿溢著刺激而流的淚水，可憐兮兮的看著岩本，下身又因而刺激得硬挺起來。 

「刺啦—」岩本把絲襪從後撕破了。『這樣穿絲襪的意義在哪？』像看穿了深澤的疑問，岩本換了個姿勢把深澤放倒了床上背向著他，把另一個枕頭墊到他小腹下。「都說了是跟ふっか的幻想是一套的。」岩本晃著那盒光碟，指著那女主角穿著的絲襪，被包裹的趾尖挑逗著打著馬賽克的器官。把那盒光碟隨手一放，岩本欣賞著眼前的光景。深澤頭埋向了枕頭，所以看不到他的神情，通紅的肩頸處卻能透露出深澤早已動情，修長筆直的手指用力抓著床單。岩本關節分明的手指從身下人的薄肩沿腰線劃過，黑色的肩帶跟背帶的輪廓清晰可見。短裙完全蓋不住深澤的翹臀，絲襪的裂口也慢慢變大，沒被黑色蕾絲內褲和絲襪包裹磨紅的白嫩臀肉被兩者緊繃的邊口位勒出一道道紅痕。深澤緩緩的扭動彷佛就能瞞過岩本，不會看出他的意圖，動作使深澤能使敏感點磨蹭到薄紗，帶來一絲快感撫慰著身體的渴求。岩本隔著內褲把手指探進深澤的後穴，不像平時般乾澀，無須借助潤滑的外力，也不會難以開拓。

岩本俯下身往深澤耳邊吹氣說道：「ふっか單是穿著女裝，被挑逗了好幾下，後面就濕得真的像個女人呢。」壞心眼的岩本不止行動上，語言上也欺壓著深澤。布料刮得緊緻的穴肉生痛，拉扯的布料卻同時刺激著挺立的性器，岩本的另一隻手於深澤腰游走，刺激到敏感的肌膚使整身發麻。面對快感跟羞恥感襲來的深澤只能更用力的扯著床單，把頭埋得更深屏著了呼吸蹬著腿，腳趾都蜷縮著來宣洩。「才、啊、沒哈有、像、個女人。」被枕頭摁著的聲線有點朦朧，但不用費神也知道是辯駁岩本的話語。

岩本沒再隔著內褲來玩弄深澤的後穴，從床頭櫃拿出常備的潤滑劑，倒到手上跟後穴上，深澤被冰涼液體刺激得打了個顫抖。岩本邊摸著深澤的陰莖讓他好好放鬆，一手慢慢的擴張。「對啊，要是ふっか是女人，就不會有這一根，也不用花心思擴張，還會被我灌滿了精液，操到懷孕呢，還未高中畢業就要輟學當媽媽了。還未發育好的胸部會有足夠的奶水喂養寶寶嗎？嗯？」帶著前液的手指從下探到胸罩內，再次搔刮著那被玩得豔紅的櫻桃。耳邊的氣息使深澤耳廓發麻，岩本的言語使深澤羞得沒法回應，卻內心有點刺痛，『是岩本想要個女人為他生兒育女嗎？』「但要是ふっか是個女人，我們就沒法相遇呢！」岩本見擴張得差不多，便把忍耐已久硬挺充血發紅的性器緩緩埋進溫熱緊緻的密穴。異物入侵的腫脹感使深澤緊繃著後腰，酸軟的快感造成生理刺激的淚水劃過臉龐。岩本捏著深澤的下巴，使他扭著腰側過身跟他接吻。舌頭攻城掠地的探進內，掃蕩著每一處，深澤被頂弄著上顎的敏感處，被征服得完全無力招架，缺氧而雙手乏力支撐。兩者分離時拉出銀白的細絲，位於下方的深澤，沒吞咽到的唾液從嘴角滑出。岩本擦拭著深澤的嘴角，用力撫過變得紅腫的嘴唇。雙手捏著細腰，開始換著不同角度慢慢抽插，不時揉捏著深澤的胸乳，在頸側到後背打著一個個所有物的標記。直至岩本頂到某個軟塊，「啊......是那、啊、裡。」無需深澤的指示， 身後的岩本早已開始用力向著目標頂弄，每一下的操幹使穴肉咬得更緊，腸液與潤滑劑從交合劑擠出，使嫩紅的穴口發亮。

搖晃的床榻，黝黑膚色的人與身下的蔥白軟玉交疊的身影，被強壯的身軀壓制得無法掙脫，只能跟著施力者的步伐。迷懞間的深澤聽著寂靜的房間只有喘息跟呻吟聲，肉體交纏的拍擊聲，被精液糟蹋泥濘般的小穴紅腫不堪。耳後的肌膚一片羞紅，卻說：「我、想看到、照、嗯、哼、的、、臉。」隔著枕頭的聲音模糊不清，語氣綿甜軟糯。

岩本把人翻過來，衣服還掛在深澤身上，胸罩扣子早被搓揉的動作弄掉了。襯衣只是塊形同虛設的遮羞布，褪至胸腹間，隨著岩本愈發深入的動作，不時頂到小腹鼓了起來。視覺給岩本帶來的刺激更為興奮，用力緊握著深澤的窄腰，硬挺不斷進攻。不夠柔軟的深澤只能把腿掛在岩本的腰間，隨著被頂弄而夾得更用力。為了不洩出呻哼而咬的食指發節咬得留下了齒痕，岩本抽過那隻手落下一個個輕吻，舔弄著那纖指。沒一會兒，就像玩厭了的十指緊扣著，開始在別處點火，火勢順著鎖骨蔓延並烙下印記。岩本想著明天還有YouTube的收錄，還要是體能的訓練，是不是不應該玩得太過份。若有所思的岩本動作變慢了，不上不下的快感令深澤眯著眼睛直勾勾的盯著岩本，軟糯糯的說著使理智線斷裂的話：「岩本老師，不是要跟我補補課嗎？」

最後深澤如何被操得老腰要斷，在體能課上摸魚再課後授業的自作孽就不用再詳說了，深澤聽著渡辺的笑聲就只感諷刺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趕著交作業的死線 我就寫到這裡了


End file.
